unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
A deep green blade
|details = I have some great news! There is apparently an axe on the southern continent with a blade made from precious gems. And it's apparently actually used. If this story is true, maybe they have so many gems there that they don't know what to do with them all? First go ask around at Kakadu on the northern coast of the continent to the south |step1 = 0//Kakadu/Young Man/Hah hah! If we had that many gemstones they wouldn't be any different from worthless rocks, would they? We have made axes and things like that from stone, sure, but we don't use gemstones. I have heard rumors of an island to the far east where green gems can easily be mined. |step2 = 0//Kakadu/Port Official/I know the island you mean. Head east along the shore from this island, then even further east from the south tip of the continent, and you should see the island you want. An axe made from gemstones...? The inhabitants of that eastern island do use a green gemstone to make necklaces and the like, but I'm not sure if even they would go as far as an axe... |step3 = 0//Wanganui/Shopkeeper/I didn't know the rumours had spread that far... but I can tell you, actually, that they are all true. We make the blades from pounamu, a beautiful green stone. You notice I said blades - we are talking about more than just one weapon here. We make pounamu staves, too. I bet you are thinking that we're all extravagant fools, aren't you? Talk to the other people in town and maybe you'll understand a little better. |step4 = 0//Wanganui/Young Man/You work with something called iron, right? You can bend and shape it however you want? That does sound pretty convenient. But pounamu makes better axes and short swords, I'll tell you that now. I borrowed one of your swords and put it to the test against a pounamu one, gave them both a good hammering, and you're iron got beat up pretty quick in comparison. |step5 = 0//Wanganui/Resident/He hammered pounamu...?! That whelp has earned himself some punishment. The spiritual power of humans is gathered and stored forever inside pournamu. It is a holy stone to us. There isn't much of it to be found, either. We might make it into tools that improve our lives, but we also revere it as a source of the energy from our ancestors. |step6 = 0//Wanganui/Maiden/Pounamu is also used to make charms. A necklace of it can be given to someone special. Wearing one you made yourself is said to offer no benefits. I'm going to make the most beautiful pounamu necklace just as soon as I find that special someone! |step7 = 0//Wanganui/Shopkeeper/You've talked to a few people now, eh? Now maybe you can see what is so special about Pounamu, and so I can show you the ceremonial axe. This is another very important piece, passed down for generations. You can look, but sorry, no wielding. |step8 = 0//Wanganui/Shopkeeper/The owner of the item shop will show you an axe with a pounamu head. Look carefully, as this might be your only chance to see this green gemstone./Observe/1/Search/6 |stepfinal = / |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 171 |reportfame = 624 |item1 = Pounamu Axe |item2 = Quest Mediation Permit |discovery = |notes = }}